


Les larcins.

by Khlowx



Series: 1 mois/1 ship [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, Robbery, Slow Romance, but we love it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Nori est un voleur et Dwalin, sa victime préférée.1 drabble par jour jusqu'au 30 septembre.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: 1 mois/1 ship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810216
Kudos: 2





	1. Premier Vol.

Dwalin ne sut pas tout de suite que Nori était à l’origine de la disparition de ses tomates. Il pensait que de simples corbeaux en avaient fait leur déjeuner, ce qui, avouons-le, était plutôt plausible.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il croisa le roux à la coiffe des plus étranges qu’il vit rouge, littéralement.

“ _\- Elles sont vraiment bonnes, tes tomates, Dwalin. Tu devrais t’en faire un masque, j’ai entendu dire que c’était très bon pour la peau.”_ put-il entendre à travers le bourdonnement furieux de ses oreilles.

Il essuya les résidus de légume/fruit qui lui collaient au visage et prit une grande inspiration. Le lanceur de projectiles avait déjà pris la fuite, mais il entendit distinctement son prénom résonner dans toutes les Ered Luin.


	2. Second Vol.

Nori se faufila silencieusement dans la salle des gardes. Il n’y eut aucun problème, les occupants étant tous occupés à faire leur travail. Il repéra rapidement le casier de sa victime, un certain nain tatoué et chauve. Crochetant la serrure d’une main habile et experte, il se dépêcha de prendre ce qu’il venait chercher.

Son crime commis, il tourna les talons et rapidement reprit son chemin en sens inverse.

Quand Dwalin revint de sa patrouille et fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de son pantalon, il ne trouva rien. Fronçant les sourcils, il inspecta son casier et découvrit que la serrure avait été forcée. Aucun doute sur le coupable. Il allait le payer, et cher.


	3. Troisième Vol.

Dwalin était à 100% sûr qu’il avait laissé ses clefs de secours sous son pot de fleurs qui résidait sur son appui de fenêtre. Hors, elles n’y étaient pas. Et il en avait vraiment besoin, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Quelle idée de laisser ses actuelles clefs à son frère, aussi…

Dans un élan de colère, il retourna la pauvre jardinière. Son regard accrocha le dessous du récipient à plantes et son énervement augmenta drastiquement. Une étoile y était dessinée, signature reconnaissable par tous les gardes de la ville. Cette fois, il allait vraiment l’étriper, ce sale petit…

_“- NORI !”_


	4. Quatrième Vol.

Nori, n’ayant pas encore été confronté par Dwalin, décida de continuer son petit jeu. Après avoir volé de simples petits objets, il voulut s’attaquer à plus gros. Quoi de mieux que le frère de sa victime ?

Oui, son frère. Balin.

C’est suivant cette logique que le voleur se rendit à la maison de son objectif. Il dut usé de maintes ruses pour que le nain à la barbe blanche le suive. Avant de partir, il prit soin de laisser sa marque sur un petit papier qu’il posa bien en évidence sur la table.

Dwalin s’inquiétait. Son frère était introuvable depuis le matin précédent, quelqu’un l’avait enlevé. Et par quelqu’un, il entendait bien évidemment Nori. Ce satané voleur venait d’ajouter “enlèvement” à sa longue liste de méfaits.

Heureusement pour le malfrat, Balin fut de retour le lendemain après-midi. Il était encore sous l’emprise de l’alcool et ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qu’il s’était passé.


	5. Cinquième Vol.

Dwalin réussit à attraper Nori, un jour de marché. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’avait aucune autre preuve que les signatures pour lui attribuer tous ses rapts. Il mit tout de même un point d’honneur à lui faire peur.

“ _\- Si tu continues comme ça, je te promets que je te mettrai en prison. Compris ?”_ grogna-t-il au nain qu’il avait coincé dans une ruelle.

Ce dernier hocha frénétiquement la tête. Le garde le laissa alors partir, soupirant. Il se décala pour lui libérer le passage. Nori le frôla, le visage apeuré. Cependant, quand il fut à quelques mètres du tatoué, il se retourna et secoua ce qu’il avait dans la main.

“ _\- Mais Dwalin, comment vas-tu faire si tu n’as plus ton insigne ?”_


	6. Sixième Vol.

Après son dernier grand coup, à savoir : avoir volé Balin, Nori se décida à se calmer. Bien évidemment, il entra tout de même par effraction chez Dwalin le jour d’après. Le voleur chercha un long moment ce qu’il pourrait s’accaparer sans attirer immédiatement la foudre du garde. Il prit quand même soin de remettre l’insigne militaire à sa place, considérant cela comme un cadeau.

Maintenant, place à la dérobade.

Le roux fureta dans la maison, zyeutant tout ce qui s’y trouvait. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur un ensemble de verres marqués du sceau royal, certainement un présent de Thorin.

Il n’en prit cependant qu’un, décidant de revenir tous les jours jusqu’à ce que le set complet soit en sa possession ou que le propriétaire ne l’attrape.


	7. Septième Vol.

Nori revint le lendemain. L’insigne n’avait pas bougé de place, c’était à se demander si Dwalin avait remarqué son retour. Il n’y avait aucun indice pour laisser penser que le nain était revenu à son domicile hier. Tant pis pour lui ! Le voleur avait de ce fait le champ libre pour commettre son méfait et c’est ce qu’il fit. Se rendant à la vitrine où étaient joliment exposés les verres, il l’ouvrit et en prit un autre. Cette fois, il déposa sa signature là où l’objet se trouvait précédemment. Dwalin le remarquerait peut-être, s’il rentrait chez lui ce soir.


	8. Huitième Vol.

Dwalin ne remarqua ni la disparition de ses verres, ni le mot laissé par Nori, et encore moins le retour de son insigne. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la nouvelle lubie de Thorin. Reprendre Erebor… Quelle idée ! Le garde sentait sa fatigue prendre le dessus sur sa volonté alors qu’il rentrait enfin chez lui, après trois jours de pourparler avec le roi.

Il fila droit vers sa chambre. S’il avait tourné la tête vers sa fenêtre, il aurait vu son pire cauchemar fuyant avec un autre de ses précieux verres. De toutes façons, il n’aurait probablement pas eu la motivation nécessaire pour le poursuivre.


	9. Neuvième Vol.

Nori revint les jours suivants, volant un par un les précieux verres. L’insigne avait disparu mais sa note demeurait sagement à sa place. Seulement, lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’habitation pour s’emparer de la dernière pièce de vaisselle, une surprise de taille l’attendait. Il avait pourtant vérifié, Dwalin semblait être seul et assoupi. Alors, pourquoi trois membres de la garde royale l’attendaient derrière la porte ?

“ _\- Enfin, je t’attrape. Avec le temps que tu vas passer en prison, je n’aurais pas à m’en faire avant un bon moment.”_ minauda le propriétaire de la maison.

Le roux ne répondit pas, choqué de s’être fait coincer aussi facilement.


	10. Dixième Vol.

Trois jours. Trois jours que Nori était enfermé dans cette satanée cellule. Il n’osait même pas penser à ce que Dori allait lui faire subir quand il sortirait de là. Il n’avait aucune intention d’aller en prison, vraiment, peu importe ce que Dwalin avait contre lui. Ce dernier venait d’ailleurs d’entrer dans la salle, et au vu de la rougeur de ses joues, il était énervé. Il se colla aux barreaux et attrapa la chemise du roux d’une main, l’amenant devant son visage.

“ _\- T’as de la chance, voleur. Le roi veut te proposer un marché. Si tu acceptes de prendre part à une aventure en tant que cambrioleur, tu es excusé pour tes crimes. Je te laisse y réfléchir.”_

Sur ces merveilleuses paroles, le garde s’éloigna des barreaux et repartit d’où il venait, les clefs des cellules en moins dans sa poche.


	11. Onzième Vol.

Nori s’empressa de faire parvenir sa réponse à Thorin. Il remit les clefs dans la salle des gardes et rentra éventuellement chez lui où Dori lui passa un savon mémorable. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu’ils reçurent la visite de Dwalin.

Le garde ne semblait pas ravi d’être là, dardant un regard noir sur le voleur. Il expliqua à l’aîné des Ri ce dans quoi son frère venait de s’embarquer. Ledit frère n’écouta pas un traître mot jusqu’à ce que son propre petit frère décrète que s’il partait, eux aussi.

Dori semblait du même avis, bien qu’il ne voulait pas qu’Ori vienne. Dwalin ne lâcha rien, ne laissant qu’un seul contrat sur la table. C’était sans compter sur les talents de cleptomane du cadet des Ri qui lui déroba deux autres parchemins.


	12. Douzième Vol.

Bilbon Sacquet était un petit homme des plus amusants. Ses mimiques, sa façon de parler, ses grands pieds poilus, Nori ne se lasserait jamais de l’observer. Cependant, il avait une autre cible des plus attrayantes ce soir. Après des mois à se tenir tranquille, il pouvait enfin se remettre à la chasse au Dwalin.

Le baraqué n’avait pas changé, les mêmes sourcils froncés, l’accent prononcé et les biceps sur-développés. Il ne semblait pas lui prêter beaucoup d’attention, à tort. Nori vit la main que le guerrier tendit pour attraper sa pinte. Elle ne rencontra que du vide. Il ne fallut qu’une seconde au garde pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait et se tourner vers le voleur, furieux.

“ _\- A la tienne !”_


	13. Treizième Vol.

Dwalin était parti chercher du bois pour le feu de camp, quelle aubaine ! Nori allait pouvoir en profiter pour fouiller dans ses affaires et jeter son dévolu sur ses prochaines acquisitions. Quelques-uns de leurs compagnons lui adressaient des coups d’œil méfiants tandis que les autres riaient sous cape. Bofur lui envoya même une petite tape dans le dos quand il passa à côté de lui, son nouveau trophée dans les mains.

Plus tard, quand le tatoué revint au camp avec ce qu’il avait ramassé de petit-bois, il trouva son sac dans la même position où il l’avait laissé. Ce ne fut qu’au moment de dormir qu’il remarqua la disparition de sa couverture.


	14. Quatorzième Vol.

Nori avait besoin d’une arme et tout de suite. Les orcs les encerclaient et Gandalf avait disparu, Mahal seul savait où. Ori, son pauvre petit frère, faisait peine à voir avec son piteux lance-pierre. Il fallait à tout prix qu’il aille l’aider, mais il avait perdu sa propre épée un peu plus tôt. Les Valar semblèrent entendre ses prières car Dwalin apparut dans son champ de vision, à peine à deux pas de lui. Une hache de taille moyenne se balançait à sa hanche, ses deux mains étant occupées par d’autres lames tranchantes. Sans hésiter, le voleur rejoignit le garde à grandes enjambées et lui emprunta son bien. Ce fut l’une des seules fois où sa victime préférée ne lui en tint pas rigueur.


	15. Quinzième Vol.

Les elfes avaient eu la bonté de les accueillir, en dépit de leur animosité flagrante. Seul hic de ce petit séjour, les oreilles pointues ne mangeaient pas de viande. Vraiment aucun morceau d’animal ne venait accompagner les salades et autres légumes. Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que les nains décidèrent d’improviser un petit barbecue avec le gibier que Bofur et Kíli avaient réussi à chasser dans les alentours d’Imaldris.

Nori venait de finir sa sixième saucisse quand Dori lui tapa sur la main quand il voulut se resservir. Avisant ses compagnons avec mécontentement, il aperçut Dwalin qui discutait avec Glóin, un bout de nourriture entamée reposant au bout de ses doigts. C’était comme si le met désiré l’appelait, alors le voleur répondit à l’appel et mordit dedans, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le tatoué poussa un râle dépité avant de poursuivre le fautif hilare.


	16. Seizième Vol.

Nori se lassait, il avait besoin d’augmenter son niveau, au moins pour ce méfait-ci. Voler des objets, aussi gros soient-ils, demeurait facile et ennuyeux. Il se souvenait de son état de satisfaction après “l’enlèvement” de Balin, mais voulant se renouveler, il décida de laisser le nain à la barbe blanche tranquille. L’idée du siècle lui vint quand un oiseau se posa sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre. Le fauteur de trouble s’y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le capturer. Sa besogne accomplie, il fila à pas de loup jusqu’à la porte de Dwalin. Il l’entrouvrit sans faire de bruit et relâcha le pauvre volatile qui fit un boucan d’enfer toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, quand le roux vit les cernes du garde, il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.


	17. Dix-septième Vol.

Nori n’était pas fan de la pluie ou de l’orage, loin de là. Cependant, il y trouvait un certain avantage. Alors que la Compagnie venait de vivre un moment difficile au travers d’un duel de géants de pierre, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une caverne. Une petite caverne, pour être précis. Ils étaient donc tous collés les uns aux autres, trempés et tremblants. Le cleptomane se retrouvait miraculeusement à côté de Dwalin et il en profita pour lui voler toute la chaleur que son corps musclé pouvait lui procurer. Le garde grogna mais ne le repoussa pas, acceptant sa présence opportune.


	18. Dix-huitième Vol.

Nori n’avait pas prévu de répéter un de ses rapts de sitôt, mais il en était réduit à ça. Il n’avait pas le choix, les gobelins les encerclaient et le roux n’avait pas réussi à atteindre le tas d’armes sur la plateforme où toute la Compagnie -moins Bilbon- était retenue prisonnière. Son seul espoir se résumait à attendre qu’un de ses compagnons et amis, il souhaitait vraiment qu’ils se considéraient comme tels, ne remarque sa détresse et lui envoie une épée, une hache, un couteau, n’importe quoi. Même le lance-pierre d’Ori ferait l’affaire ! Son sauveur résida de nouveau en la personne de Dwalin, qui lui passa une de ses haches lorsqu’ils furent côte à côte. Le voleur n’eut pas le temps de le remercier, mais ajouta mentalement cet échange à sa longue liste de méfaits.

(Même si, soyons honnêtes, ce n’en était clairement pas un.)


	19. Dix-neuvième Vol.

Les wargs étaient beaucoup trop proches, au goût de Nori. Ces horribles créatures pouvaient faire des sauts impressionnants. Perché sur son sapin, le même que les autres, le cleptomane ne voyait aucune issue possible. Azog les avait attaqués à leur sortie de Gobelinville, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Ils étaient cernés. Heureusement pour eux, un magicien très intelligent les avait rejoints. Ce dernier enflamma des pommes de pin afin de les lancer sur les bêtes.

Dwalin, à sa droite, en avait deux dans ses mains. Le roux ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour lui en arracher une et la jeter en plein sur le dos d’un des loups géants qui brûla aussitôt.


	20. Vingtième Vol.

Dwalin chercha sa ceinture pendant des heures. Il était certain qu’il l’avait en sortant de la mine des gobelins. Elle n’avait pas pu disparaître, il n’y avait rien autour de la Compagnie. Ils étaient bien en sécurité, en haut du Carrock. Il profita du fait qu’ils se soient remis en route pour demander à chacun de ses compagnons s’ils ne l’avaient pas aperçue, tout en remontant son pantalon à chacun de ses pas. Ce fut Glóin qui lui révéla la sombre vérité. Il lui désigna Nori de la tête, l’air désabusé. Enfin, qui d’autre cela aurait-il pu être ?

Le garde croisa le regard du voleur, mais au lieu d’aller lui chercher des noises, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

À la pause du midi, sa ceinture réapparut à ses côtés, comme par magie.


	21. Vingt-et-unième Vol.

Il ne restait plus qu’une place sur la paille. La maison de Beorn était grande, mais la Compagnie avait beaucoup trop peur pour la visiter. Dwalin et Nori demeuraient les derniers debout. Ils s’échangèrent un regard avant que celui à la coupe en étoile ne fonce vers le sol pour s’y coucher. Cependant, il s’arrêta net quand il se rendit compte que le chauve ne le suivait pas dans sa course.

“ _\- Dwalin ?_

_\- Vas-y. Je ne suis pas si fatigué, je peux bien dormir sur une chaise.”_

Le chapardeur fronça les sourcils, mais ne rechigna pas. L’occasion était trop belle.


	22. Vingt-deuxième Vol.

Nori mourrait de faim. S’il n’était pas un nain civilisé, il dirait même qu’il serait prêt à tuer un de ses compagnons pour en faire son dîner. Après des débuts quelque peu difficiles avec leur hôte, ce dernier les invita à prendre le petit-déjeuner, ce qu’ils s’empressèrent tous d’accepter.

La table était couverte de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et le roux dévora tout ce qu’on lui offrit. Il aurait très bien pu se resservir, à l’instar de Bombur, mais s’accaparer le bout de pain de Dwalin était bien plus tentant. Il n’eut cependant pas à le faire puisque le tatoué surprit son regard envieux posé sur sa nourriture et la lui tendit sans un mot. Son geste surprit son compagnon qui le remercia silencieusement.


	23. Vingt-troisième Vol.

La Compagnie faisait route vers la Forêt Noire, ravitaillée et reposée. Le poney de Nori dépassa celui de Dwalin et il ne put résister à l’envie de lui prendre la jolie pomme rouge qui dépassait de sa sacoche. Il ne la mangea pas pour autant, la gardant précieusement afin de narguer sa victime quand elle aurait une petite faim.

Ce qui arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Le roux vit le garde porter la main à son sac et ne rencontrait que du vide. Son étonnement le fit éclater de rire. Le tatoué prit alors un air résigné et soupira. Cette vue engendra un pincement au cœur du fautif et, avant qu’il ne le réalise, ce dernier lança sa dernière acquisition en direction de son propriétaire. Le guerrier n’en fut que plus surpris encore, admirant le léger sourire que le criminel lui accorda.


	24. Vingt-quatrième Vol.

Les elfes de Mirkwood étaient… spéciaux. La Compagnie en revenait même à regretter leurs semblables de Rivendell. Elrond était de loin plus amical que ce perfide Thranduil. Kíli semblait être le seul ravi de se trouver là, avec sa belle cheffe des gardes. Enfin, Nori n’avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre… Il partageait sa “confortable” cellule avec nul autre que Dwalin. Leur relation s’était grandement améliorée, à tel point que le tatoué ne rechignait pas à ce que le roux envahisse son espace personnel. Pas qu’il ait vraiment le choix non plus… Le voleur jeta un regard à sa droite, là où son compagnon d’infortune dormait tranquillement. Qui aime bien, châtie bien…


	25. Vingt-cinquième Vol.

Les tonneaux des oreilles pointues étaient pour le moins inconfortables. Nori regrettait presque leurs prisons. Il faut dire qu’être ballotté dans tous les sens et poursuivi par des orcs n’allégeait pas son humeur massacrante.

Durant leur escapade, le voleur se retrouva avec une hache dans les mains. Où, qui, comment, pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il n’empêche qu’il profita de cette occasion pour achever l’un de leurs ennemis que Dwalin s’apprêtait à tuer. Se retournant, tout fier, il lança à ce dernier :

“ _\- Celui-là est pour moi ! Tu rouilles avec l’âge, mon vieux !”_

Ce à quoi, le guerrier ne répondit que par un grognement mécontent.


	26. Vingt-sixième Vol.

Ce batelier n’inspirait pas confiance à toute la Compagnie, sauf à Bilbon peut-être. Mais, confiance ou pas, il fallait le payer. L’entrée de Lacville approchait tout doucement et Erebor était en vue, il n’était plus question de faire demi-tour.

Balin récolta l’argent de ses compagnons, Glóin se montrant récalcitrant. Dwalin recompta toutes ses pièces, déplorant la perte de certaines d’entre elles, certainement lors de leur fuite des cachots elfiques.

Le cleptomane, quant à lui, tapota sa poche discrètement. Partager une cellule avec le garde lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions de lui faire les poches et maintenant, son butin reposait tranquillement dans sa tunique.


	27. Vingt-septième Vol.

Ils y étaient enfin. Le dragon était mort et Erebor, reconquise. Tout semblait parfait. Cependant, il y avait un hic. L’Arkenstone demeurait introuvable et Thorin perdait la raison. Tout logiquement, les soupçons se portèrent sur le voleur de la troupe. Cela ne pouvait pas être le parfait hobbit de la Comté, un semi-homme tout ce qu’il y a de plus respectable. Ne restait plus que Nori. Il avait beau se confondre en justifications, les regards accusateurs restaient. Seul Dwalin ne semblait pas l’accuser… Enfin…

“ _\- Nori finira par la rendre._ déclara Dori, hochant fermement la tête.

_\- Ton frère est un voleur, ça ne changera pas. Il n’est bon qu’à ça. Thorin s’en rendra compte assez tôt et alors là, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.”_

Le concerné referma la porte silencieusement, blessé par les paroles du garde qu’il pensait être devenu son ami.

Le soir même, le tatoué dormit sans couverture, ni oreillers.


	28. Vingt-huitième Vol.

La Bataille approchait. Toute la Compagnie pouvait le sentir du haut des remparts. L’escadron d’elfes posté devant la grande porte n’y était pas pour rien, sans compter les hommes du lac dans leurs rangs.

Ne leur restait plus que l’espoir que Dáin arrive à temps…

Un nouveau coup au moral leur fut porté après la découverte de la trahison de leur cambrioleur. Nori capta le regard d’excuse de Dwalin, mais n’y porta pas grande attention. S’il devait mourir aujourd’hui, il laisserait au guerrier toute sa culpabilité. Il volerait son bien-être, même si c’était la dernière chose qu’il devrait faire et ceci, sans aucun remord.


	29. Vingt-neuvième Vol.

Thorin était mort. Fíli était mort. Fíli, aussi.

Tout était fini. Erebor était de nouveau aux nains, mais à quel prix ?

Dwalin était inconsolable, Balin semblait être dans un état pire encore. Et tout ce que Nori pouvait faire, c’était d’être heureux que ses deux frères soient encore en vie. Il hésita longuement avant de se rendre auprès du guerrier, il sentait qu’il devait dire quelque chose, apaiser sa peine… ou du moins, essayer.

“ _\- Dwalin ?_

_\- Nori ? Mahal soit loué, tu es vivant !”_

Le voleur s’attendait à beaucoup de choses. Aux larmes de tristesse, aux cris, au rejet… Mais certainement pas à l’embrassade chaleureuse dans laquelle le tatoué l’embarqua. Peut-être était-ce dans le feu de l’action, ou à cause de la peine qu’ils partageaient, mais Nori fit la seule chose qui lui semblait juste à cet instant. Il vola un baiser à sa victime préférée.


	30. Trentième Vol.

Nori n’était plus un voleur. Avec la reconquête d’Erebor, il avait gagné un tout nouveau statut en tant que membre de la Compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Il pouvait donc se vanter de faire partie des renseignements secrets ainsi que du conseil du roi Dáin. Mais, en tant que cleptomane de renom, il ne pouvait résister à l’attrait d’un dernier méfait. Le dernier rapt de sa carrière se devait d’être au dépit de sa victime préférée.

Le cœur de Dwalin serait son dernier trophée, le plus beau de sa collection, celui pour lequel il se serait battu le plus longtemps. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’était que le guerrier ne le lui offre, tout simplement.


End file.
